herofandomcom-20200223-history
Serena (Pokémon)
Serena (セレナ) is a Pokemon Trainer in the Pokémon X and Y games. In the Pokemon anime series, she is an aspiring Pokemon Performer and a former traveling companion to Ash Ketchum. Personality During the first episode, she was very sassy and rebellious towards her own mother, and formerly hated Rhyhorn racing. However she later proves herself to be very kind and polite, being able to get along with others pretty well, and has shown concern for others (her friends). She loves fashion and is particular about her appearance (she even adopted the habit of picking the outfit her mother won't choose). Serena is skilled in baking, making her cookies/poke-puffs for both her friends and the other Pokemon. She hates to be wet or muddy. One thing that shines about her character is her deep affection towards Ash, ever since he saved her from a wild Poliwag and guided her back to the camp site. Although Serena haven't seen Ash in years, she still recognizes him (after watching him on television), and embarked on a journey to find him (returning the handkerchief). Serena admires his sense of determination and takes his advice to heart, and often encourages him in his battles. She also blushes when looking at or talking to him. At the end of their journey before leaving for Hoenn, Serena ultimately musters up the courage to kiss Ash Ketchum. At first she was uncertain of her goal, but in Dreaming a Performer's Dream, she decided to become a top-class Pokemon Performer (with the title of Kalos Queen), and hoping to one day face-off against Aria (the current Kalos Queen). Background According to the anime, she appears to have known Ash Ketchum before and have been childhood friends with him ever since. Serena met Ash at the time they attended Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp in Pallet Town. During that time, she got lost in the middle of a forest while trying to find her group. Just then, a wild Poliwag jumped out of the bushes and scared her, causing her to fall on the ground and hurt her knee. Scared and upset, she called out for her mother for help. But moments later, Ash came out of the bushes calling for Poliwag. He was also wondering through the forest looking for the same Poliwag. While he was looking for it, he stumbled upon the young and frightened girl. Seeing how incredibly hurt she is, he bandages her knee up with his clean, blue handkerchief. Then he lent her his hand, warning her to not give up til it's over, and helped her stand up on her feet. After that, he escorted her back to the campsite. Ever since their first encounter, Serena developed romantic feelings for him, and she kept the handkerchief as a reminder of the day she first met Ash. Appearance ''Pokemon X and Y'' In the Pokemon X and Y video games, Serena has honey hair with grey eyes and wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses. She also wears a black tank top, a red skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black sneakers with a pink semi-circle on it. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it. She has a Mega Ring on her left wrist. Anime (XY003-XY060) Serena's first outfit in the anime consisted of a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow and hatband, black stockings, and black shoes. Serena longing to reunite with Ash.png Serena and Clemont.jpg Serena's warm smile to Ash.jpg Serena give gift to Ash.jpg Serena's blush.jpg Serena's Wink.jpg Bonnie Clemont Serena hypnotized.jpg Ash's Friends Free.png Serena Worried About Ash.jpg Clemont with Serena and Miette.jpg Serena's Upset.jpg Serena smile to Ash.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date (2).jpg Anime (XY060-XYZ Series) Serena's second, current and main outfit in the anime consists of a light pink dress over a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar. The dress is tied at the collar with a blue ribbon that Ash gave her in "Under the Pledging Tree!". Over her dress, she wears a long red vest with large pockets. She also wears black stockings and brown boots. On her head, she wears a pink-red fedora with a black hatband. Serena Upset.jpeg Serena Shocked.jpeg Serena concerned (2).jpg Serena Gasped with Pancham.jpg Serena's Giggle.jpeg Ash, Serena, and Noibat.png Tumblr o5n1fzjFlU1son7jqo5 1280.png ash-and-serena-195324.jpg|Serena and Ash before they kiss Ash's outfit (XY115) In "Battling at Full Volume!", Serena posed as Ash by wearing his clothing. 1460628637429.jpg 1460628872337.jpg 1460628873145.jpg Tumblr o5na96XfX71v69s5fo2 1280.png 1460628640801.jpg 1460628642422.jpg 1460628654506.jpg 1460628655297.jpg CgAO6g4UUAE-Wky.jpg 1460628656113.jpg 1460628656933.jpg 1460628657644.jpg 1460628658702.jpg 1460628681185.jpg Tumblr o5n1fzjFlU1son7jqo6 1280.png CgAO6iGUEAIqkV-.jpg Tumblr o5nvss4ZNq1u56onbo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o5nvss4ZNq1u56onbo2 1280.jpg Pokémon On Hand: *Fennekin → Braixen ♀ *Pancham ♂ *Eevee → Sylveon ♀ Temporary: *Rhyhorn (Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction and "A Race for Home!") *Skiddo ("A Race for Home!") *Goomy ("One for the Goomy!") *Frogadier ("So You're Having a Bad Day!") *Chespin ("So You're Having a Bad Day!") *Mamoswine ("Over the Mountain of Snow!") *Pikachu ("Battling at Full Volume!") *Talonflame (Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) Gallery Serena's Tears.jpg Young Serena lost.png Serena's Scared.jpg Ash and Serena's 1st meet.jpg Ash and Serena.jpg Ash bandage Serena.jpg Younger Serena.jpg|Serena holding on to Ash's hand as he gives her a lift in her childhood memories Ash rescuing Serena.jpg Special moment.jpg Ash guilde Serena.jpg Serena's Paused.jpg|Serena pausing before Rhyhorn gave her the slip during practice for Ash. Serena's warm smile.jpg|Serena proud of Ash's hard work for Rhyhorn. Serena's Suspicious.jpg|Serena has a strange feeling about the boy in the news about a rampaging Garchomp Serena's Gasped.jpg|Serena shocked after Ash jumped off the Tower to save Pikachu Serena feeling Relief.jpg|Serena feeling relief after Garchomp was calm and Lumiose City was safe thanks to Ash Serena's Paused 2.jpg|Serena paused when she discovers that Ash Ketchum was the boy she met when she was younger Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuit.png|Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's snowsuits Serena's Smiling.jpg Serena's Brushing with Ash and Bonnie.jpg Serena (Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction).jpg Satoshi serena and pokemon dance party by satoshilovesserena-d9rq0wo.png 20150521 1411861.jpg 20150528030857.jpg Serena looks scared..jpg IMG_2263.JPG|Ash and Serena's first kiss IMG_2267.PNG IMG_2268.PNG IMG_2269.PNG IMG_2265.JPG Trivia *She is the only female traveling companion to have a canonical crush on Ash, and also the first female companion to kiss Ash. Interestingly, she is the first one to know him before the start of the series. **She is also the only female traveling companion who never got into an argument with Ash on a regular basis or be easily irritated by his actions, as Misty, May, Dawn (on a smaller extent) and Iris have all been easily irritated by his recklessness and have argued with him during their travels with him. The only time both Ash and Serena ever argued was in "Seeing the Forest for the Trees!", but it was over something serious instead of childish. *Unlike Ash's other female-traveling companions, she was personally invited by him to join. She was also the only one to not get shocked by his Pikachu (nor does she own a bike). *Serena physical change later in the series reflects the Japanese tradition involving women cutting their hair short to signify their new-found resolve. *Serena's Pancham is the only Pokemon she has that is a male. Also, her Sylveon is the very first Pokemon owned by the main character to be a pure Fairy-Type (not counting Clemont's Dedenne which is a dual Fairy/Electric-type). *Serena shares some characteristics with Dawn from the Diamond and Pearl series: **Their starter Pokémon defended them from wild Bug-type Pokémon (Fennekin defended Serena from a Vespiquen and Piplup defended Dawn from an Ariados). **They both become renowned through media (PokéVision and Showcases for Serena and The Wallace Cup for Dawn). **They both had a large number of rivals in their professions for the the top spot. **Since the beginning (especially when they first meet), they both had great admiration for Ash and his actions out of love for Pokémon (when Ash helped an agitated Garchomp on Prism Tower on live TV for Serena and when he rescued Pikachu by climbing one of Team Rocket's mechas for Dawn), and are never judgmental of and very kind to him, even going as far as always believing in Ash to win his battles. External links *Serena Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Role Models Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Mysterious Category:Heroes from the past Category:Sympathetic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Self-Aware Category:Artistic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Partners in Training Category:Elementals Category:Ingenue Category:Love Rivals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Kids Category:Outright Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Honorable Category:Pure of heart Category:Genius Category:Envious Category:Time-Travellers Category:Cowards Category:Childhood friends Category:Female